


Accents Are Playthings

by helplessly_nonstop



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Drew McIntyre smut, F/M, Finn Balor smut, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, wwe imagines, wwe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessly_nonstop/pseuds/helplessly_nonstop
Summary: Buttons left work early thanks to a slow day but what she isn’t excepting when she arrives home is Finn tied to the bed with Drew domming over him.





	Accents Are Playthings

I slammed my hand on my phone screen then growled when I realized that it was time for me to get up and go to work. I pushed myself out of bed and wondered out in the kitchen where Drew and Finn had settled at the island. I exchanged kisses with the two and pulled out a water then questioned, “So, what’s our plans for today after I get off?”

“Mm, sweetheart, if ya wanted ta get off, all ya had to do was say please.” Finn suggested, catching me by the waist to spin me around. He hiked my leg up, pressing me to the counter, then I laughed, rolling my eyes,”Ridiculous. Drew, do you see what I have to put up with?” The Scotsman flashed a grin and replied,”Little one, if ye think he’s bad today, ye don’t see him at work.”

I hummed in response then stated,”I really need to come see you guys at work, see what you guys get into while you’re gone.”

“ ‘M sure the Shield would enjoy dat. Them and pretty much everyone else.” Drew encouraged. The rest of the morning was mild and finally, I left for work.

“Buttons, why don’t you go home? It’s already seven and we’ve had four customers all day.”my boss, Charlotte, offered, wiping down the counter for the fourth time that night. I gave a sigh, glancing up from where I stared at my register screen, then asked,”Are you sure? I can stay after and help you close.”

She gave me a bored look and replied,”No, I’ll be fine. If I get too desperate, I’ll call in Becky and she can help me out.” Becky was her wife and since they lived right next door to our shop, she often came over to help close when we got this slow.

I gave a slow nod then began gathering my items as I stated,”Alright, but if you do decide that you need me-“

“Christ, Buttons, just go!”she barked and I squeaked, sweeping my bag into my arms. She let out a loud laugh and I scurried out to my car with a wave then settled in my driver’s seat. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began calling one of my boyfriends to alert them that I’d be home early, only for it to go straight to voicemail.

I raised an eyebrow but set it in my cup holder nonetheless. Finn and Drew were more than likely at the gym if they wasn’t answering the phone.

My drive home was simple enough with the soft Christmas music playing in the background but when I pulled into our driveway, I noticed that both of their cars were in the garage. My eyebrows furrowed and I set my bag onto the couch before trailing upstairs to our bedroom.

With a small push to the door, I gasped at the sight that greeted me: Finn tied to the bed naked with Drew looming over him. My shoes hit the floor and the two turned to face me, twin expressions of surprise stretching across their faces.

“Um, okay?” I asked, shutting the door behind me. Drew came to a stand and stalked forward before pinning me to the wall, kissing me like only Drew or Finn could. I gasped into his mouth and he lifted me to wrap my legs around his hips.

“Is there a certain something that brought this on?” I panted as he pulled away. He threw an annoyed glare over his shoulder at our struggling boyfriend then hissed,”Dat arsehole decided he wasn’t gunna listen today. Decided he needed a lesson.” Equally dark blue eyes clashed then Finn spat,”Ya bastard! I told ya I was sorry. Not my fault ya instructions fuckin’ suck!”

“Ye shut up,” Drew bit back, turning his attention back to me,”Ye up for dis, Buttons?” I stared at my straining Irishman and stepped forward, dragging my nails down his abs. He let out a hiss then snapped,”Bitch! Ya think it’s so cute dat I can’t touch ya? I’ll show ya what happens when ya mess wit me.”

Drew stepped forward and gripped Finn’s chin in a bruising grasp, tilting his head upwards, before he growled,”Show our Buttons some respect. She had a slow day and don’t deserve dis bullshit. Now what do ye say?” Finn’s tongue peeked out of his mouth, wetting his lips, and he answered,” ‘M sorry,sweetheart. Just cranky ‘cause dis bastard don’t know how to forgive.”

I crawled into his lap and hummed,”I just wanted to come home and have a lovely night with my boyfriends and here you are, giving all sorts of sass to us. What a shame.” He struggled against the ties holding him to the bed frame then he insisted, “Didn’t mean ta be bad, sweetheart. Swear.”

Drew’s fingers tangled in my hair and yanked backwards, my jeans dragging against Finn’s erection, pulling a groan out of Bálor. I whimpered and met the Scotsman’s eyes as he kissed me again, tongue licking into my mouth. I moaned and he growled in return, releasing me.

“Ye gunna help me torture dis fookin’ brat?”he offered, waving a hand over the Irishman’s body. I turned my attention back to Finn then licked my lips before I said,”Absolutely.”

Drew pulled me to my feet and Bálor groaned in protest as McIntyre yanked my shirt up over my head then I reached for the button of my jeans only for him to swat my hands away. He kissed at my neck, his beard scraping my skin in the best way possible, and he snarled,”No, darlin’, ye know betta. Dats fer me ta do, right? Don’t be a brat like dat fucka is bein’.”

“You’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry, so sorry.” I murmured, lowering my head to stare at the floor. He gave a sigh then pressed up on my jaw softly, meeting my eyes halfway, and he assured me, “ ‘S alright, darlin’. Just need ye ta listen if ye gunna help me.” I nodded eagerly and he went to his knees, dragging my jeans and underwear with him.

“Ya don’t play fair, McIntyre.” Finn hissed from his position, struggling against his restraints. Drew gave nips to the insides of my thighs with a smirk and replied,”I don’t believe I ever have, Bálor.”

“Not that I don’t love you two bantering back and forth, but I would really enjoy it if-“

“I would eat ye pussy? ‘Course, sorry luvey.” Drew apologized before spreading my lower lips. His tongue flicked out and caught the hood of my clit, letting out a small growl at the first taste of my slick.

“D-Drew, please, Sir, I need.. more.” I pleaded, fingers twitching with the urge to tug at his long hair. His dark eyes flickered up at me and I felt a slow smirk stretch across his face before he pushed my thighs further apart, sucking harder at my nub, then shoved three fingers inside.

“Oh God, yes!” I cried out, twisting in his hold, only for him to press harder on my hips to keep me still.

“Be fookin’ good, little one, or I swear to fookin’ God, ye’ll join dat fucka on the bed.”he warned, licking at his lips. I gulped then nodded slowly. As much as I loved subbing for Drew, I didn’t want to pass up the chance to torment Finn.

“Just eat ‘er like a real fuckin’ man would, McIntyre.” And speaking of the Devil, it looked like Finn was beginning to lose his temper, allowing his alter ego to seep out. With somewhat wild eyes and his teeth bared, he appeared as a mad man ready to snap.

But McIntyre merely laughed and returned to his task at hand. He suckled at me, tongue swiping back and forth like he couldn’t decide, and continued to pump his three fingers into me, curling occasionally.

“Drew! Please, I’m gonna, I need to-“ I pleaded, fingers twisting into his locks, pushing him closer. He purred with delight and the sound flooded through my body but it just wasn’t enough to make me come. He pushed my legs up higher, which gave him more room to work, then bit down, causing me to shriek and twist.

“Fuckin’ Christ, McIntyre.” Bálor murmured, eyes glued to the two of us. I scraped my nails against his scalp and whimpered,”I need to- please, just…”

“Go on, little one, ye can do it.”he insisted, fingers pressing hard against the spot that made me squirm. My back arched and my mouth opened, a weak scream exiting as I came. Drew gave small licks to pull me back into reality then finally pulled away, turning his attention back to Finn.

“So… what now?” I questioned, finally catching my breath. McIntyre pushed me towards the bed and I crawled to settle near Finn, hands smoothing down his thighs. Drew kissed at my neck, beard leaving the slightest burn against my skin, then he murmured,”How do ye dink we should torture ‘im?”

I turned my gaze to lock with Finn’s eyes then stated,”Lemme… let me ride his cock while you fuck him.” My boyfriends groaned in response and Drew stated,”Dat’s not much of a punishment, luv.” I turned to kiss him then replied,”I never said we’re letting him come.”

“No, fuck, please! Don’t.. don’t listen to ‘er! She don’t know what to do!” Finn cried out, yanking harshly at his ropes as Drew and I continued to make out, my fingers gliding down to his jeans. The Scotsman reached forward, pressing down on Finn’s throat to silence him, and I took my chance to unbutton the larger man’s pants, pulling down the zipper.

“Whatcha up to, huh? Ye wanna suck ma cock, little one?”he asked, tilting my head upwards. I batted my eyelashes at him and said in a quiet tone,”If that’s alright with you, Sir.”

“Such a sweetheart, ‘course ye can. Go on, show dat fucka why he needs ta be good fer us tonight.” I nodded in understanding then pulled his jeans to his ankles, ripping them off, and stared at his erection. I began stroking him, only to stop when Finn spat out,” I fuckin’ knew dat ya was gonna pussy out, McIntyre. Ya never could finish da fuckin’ job, ya dick fuck.”

Drew and I turned our attention to our boyfriend then the taller man pulled me to my feet once again, pointing to the dresser. I knew immediately what he wanted. One of the most important things in our relationship was prep: without it, it was bound to be an entire world of pain and honestly, nothing is a bigger mood killer than unintentional pain.

I attempted to hand over the lube, only for Drew to shake his head and point down at Finn. The Irishman’s eyes widened as the realization dawned on him and I asked,”Are you sure?” He pressed his forehead to mine and assured me,”If ye ain’t comfortable yet, I’ll do it.” I passed him the lube then I straddled Finn’s waist once again, rocking against his cock as Drew settled behind the both of us.

“You look so pretty like this, Finnegan. All tied up and hopeless. My poor pretty boy. Our pretty boy Prince. I can’t wait to take your cock while Drew fucks your tight ass.” Drew kissed at my shoulder blade as he opened the lube bottle, lathering two fingers up.

“Ya, ya a fuckin’ brat. I swear ta fuckin’ God, when I get ma hands on ya, ‘m gonna make ya wish dat ya didn’t play along wit ‘im.”the Irishman threatened, chest heaving with his anger. I pulled my hand back and let it fly, leaving a handprint across his cheek. He gaped at me then I said simply,”Talk shit, get hit.” Drew let out an amused chuckle and by Finn’s reaction, he had no problem taking the hit.

“Drew, ya fuckin’.. please, c’mon.” Bálor begged, hips twisting as McIntyre fucked our boyfriend with his fingers. I cupped the back of Finn’s head and tugged him into a kiss finally, him groaning. He licked into my mouth and bit down on my lower lip, drawing it backwards then releasing it. I licked my lips, chasing his taste, and looked over my shoulder, asking,”Are you almost done?”

My eyes lowered and I watched with fascination as Drew pumped three fingers into Finn then he answered,” ‘M givin’ ‘im three fingers ta get ‘im ready. Trust me, he’s gonna wish that ma fingers were thicker after dis.”

“Please, ya neva leave me sore after sex!” Finn bit out. My eyes widened and I watched as Drew narrowed those blue orbs before yanking his fingers out. Nearly every time that McIntyre has fucked Bálor, the Irishman would complain the next day(or week, depending on the month) about how sore he was.

“Ye are awful sassy for a bitch who’s ‘bout to take ma dick while Buttons fooks ye down.”he murmured, gripping Finn’s jaw. The two stared at one another, gazes never wavering, then I tugged Drew closer to whisper in his ear. A grin stretched slowly across his face and he nodded in agreement at my plan.

“Now you’re fucked.” I informed Finn, teasing my clit with the head of his dick, then allowed myself to sink down on him. He groaned and I gasped for air as I attempted to settle on his cock then Drew murmured,”Ye look so fookin’ good on ma boy’s cock, gonna make me come ‘fore I get a chance to fook dis moron.”

“I always knew dat ya had a think fer name callin’, ya prick.” Finn remarked, but the breathlessness gave no real bite to his statement. Drew grabbed my hips and guided me upwards then shoved me back down, instructing me,”Just like dat, little one, leave ‘im beggin’ for more.”

I nodded eagerly then continued the pace and used Finn’s abs as a means to be steady. I ran my fingers along his wrists and gazed down at him as I questioned,”Is this still okay?”

“Yes! Please, Christ, don’t stop!”he insisted, squirming against me. I nodded in agreement then kept bouncing, circling my hips occasionally. Drew clasped his hand over mine then he warned,” ‘M ‘bout to fook ye, ye ready, brat?”

“Stop makin’ empty promises, fucker, and put your dick in me already.” Finn muttered, head dropping backwards. With a shift of the bed and an arch of Bálor’s back, I knew that McIntyre had finally given his boyfriend what he was craving.

“Can I.. I need to speed up, please? Can I speed up? Drew?” I asked, looking over my shoulder to stare at him, only to gasp at the expression across his face. He had bit down on his lower lip, muscles straining with his restraint, and his blue eyes were wild, ready to cut loose.

“I-I think it’s time for that plan to come into play.” I suggested, squeezing his hand. He gave a timid nod but before he could pull out all the way, Finn finally gave in,”Please, fuck me, I swear I’ll be fuckin’ good next time, ‘m sorry that I was a dick and didn’t listen to ya, I’ll be better! Just fuck me and I’ll be the best for you. I’ll start listening to what ya tell me, ya just… let me fuck them while you fuck me senseless, I swear I won’t come,I just need you two to fuck me.”

“God, he sounds so fookin’ pretty when he begs. Whatdya think, Buttons? Give da little cockslut what he wants?” Drew offered, nipping my shoulder. I locked gazes with Finn and whimpered, “Yes please.” The Scotsman nodded in agreement then slammed back into Bálor, who in return arched into me. I set a steady pace, as well as I could while Drew fucked Finn, then leaned against the taller man, gasping as my clit bumped the base of Finn’s dick.

“Fuck, I want to come.” I admitted, nails digging into the man underneath me. Drew led our joined hands to my nub and his deft fingers found the spot that makes me squirm, causing me to squirm forward.

“ ‘M so fookin’ lucky to have good significant others that are always desperate to come, keeps shit interesting.”he murmured, but the sounds of it, he was doing the exact thing that I was: chasing his orgasm. Finn dug his teeth down, eyes glued to the scene in front of him, then I offered,”I can make you come, Pretty Prince, just have to ask Drew.”

“I-I, please let me come, I’ll listen for the rest of the night, I’ll let ya torture me for the next twenty four hours, just, let them make me come at least once.” Finn pleaded, back arching to meet my grinding. Drew sucked a hickey into my neck again then said simply,”Go ahead.” I fell forward as the two worked me to my high then Bálor slammed up into me a final time, the two of us gasping out for air.

I rolled away with Finn’s come still dripping down my thighs then I watched with wide eyes as McIntyre slammed into our boyfriend repeatedly, growling as he snagged his orgasm finally. I waddled into the bathroom and snagged a couple wash clothes then wet them enough so I could clean off my thighs before bringing a fresh one to the boys.

“Here.” I stated, handing Drew the cloth after he finished untying Finn. He gave me a kiss in thanks and wiped away the come from the two before I asked,”What did he not listen to you about anyway?”

The two shared a sheepish smile then Bálor answered,”Well, we were gonna surprise ya at work but we didn’t know how ta do it. We got into an argument and that’s how we wound up here.” I blinked slowly at him and burst into laughter at their ridiculousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr @helplessly-nonstop for more!


End file.
